LUNA DE OCTUBRE
by Magnolia A
Summary: Minific. Una pequeña locura que escribi hace algunos ayeres en un grupo en el que participaba muy activamente. Ojala les guste. Gracias desde ya por leer.


POR. MAGNOLIA ARIAS

Tanto y tanto tiempo que estuvo ella insistiendo, pero yo nunca quise hacerle caso, tanto tiempo que ello juro por sus padres que no conoció que todo era verdad y yo no le creí, ¿Por qué fui tan necio? Quizás si yo lo hubiese escuchado nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero ahora ya de nada sirve lamentarse… ella ha muerto cuando no merecía un final así… ¿Por qué no darle el debido crédito a mi esposa? Pero de nada sirve lamentarse, Candy mi esposa, la luz de mis ojos, el motivo de mi existencia ha cerrado sus ojos para no volver a abrirlos jamas y él único culpable de eso soy yo… Anthony Brower Andrew… pero voy a ser más claro para que pueda darme a entender…

Todo comenzó hace tres años aproximadamente cuando mi dulce Candy y yo contrajimos felices nupcias después de tanto tiempo de estar luchando por nuestra felicidad, nuestro amor fue mucho más grande y vencimos… la boda fue simplemente maravillosa llena pompa y lujo que fue la condición de la tía abuela, para poder casarnos cosa que no nos importo con tal de estar juntos… paso un año de la boda y Candy me dio la feliz noticia de que íbamos a tener un hijo… fue la mejor noticia que pude recibir jamas y en nuestra vida todo parecía ser feliz… pero sabemos que nada en la vida dura para siempre, además de que siempre hay alguien que envidia y que desea lo que los demás tienen…. Ese fue nuestro caso… hubo alguien que jamas pudo sacar el rencor de su corazón, agregándole que envidiaba nuestra felicidad y esa no era otra que Eliza Leagan, aquella mujer que desde siempre había buscado la manera de darnos con todo y finalmente lo logro…

Todo empezó después de que Candy dio a luz a nuestro primer hijo… un hermoso niño… rubio como nosotros nuestro bebe poseía uno ojos entre azules y verdes… Eliza jamas pudo perdonar esa felicidad y en su sucia y truculenta mente comenzó a idear una forma para que aquella dicha se interrumpiera… o ya no se si en verdad lo planeo francamente ya no se ni que pensar pero comenzaré mi historia el día que Eliza fue de visita a nuestra casa…

(toc toc)

Dorothy ¿podrías abrir la puerta?

Sí desde luego.

La gentil Dorothy se apresuró para abrir la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa que al abrirla era nada mas y nada menos que Eliza Leagan con porte de gran señora como siempre y además bastante amable…

Buenos días Dorothy…

Señorita, buenos días

Se que mi visita te causara extrañeza pero ¿podrías decirles a los señores que estoy aquí?

Si, desde luego, pase usted

Gracias de verdad, muchas gracias

Dorothy estaba bastante extrañada… una mujer como Eliza Leagan no hace nada por nada, pero Anthony por fortuna estaba en casa había pedido vacaciones en el consorcio Andrew para poder dedicarle aunque fuera una semana a su hermoso bebe recién nacido y a quien habían puesto el nombre William en honor del patriarca de la familia, cuando Dorothy fue avisar a los esposos Brower, quedaron bastante extrañados…

¿Qué has dicho?

Lo que oyó señor Eliza Leagan esta aquí

Mi amor… ¿has oído?

Lo he oído cariño… ¿Qué querrá ella aquí? No me da buena espina

Vamos querida, no hay que ser tan desconfiados, las personas cambian…

Pero ella no.

Me sorprende oírte hablar así tú que siempre hablas de dar segundas oportunidades a las personas…

Es que no es normal cariño…

Vamos no la hagamos esperar más para no levantar suspicacias… Dorothy dile que enseguida vamos.

Si señor…

Dorothy salió de la habitación donde estaban los esposos… Candy se puso un poco de colorete y bajaron a recibir a la señorita Leagan…

Eliza ¿Cómo estas? –cuestionó el rubio-

Anthony bastante bien, no me quejo…

Hola Eliza –saludó tímidamente Candy-

Hola Candy.

Eliza, quiero decirte que me encuentro bastante asombrado con tu visita, dadas las circunstancias en nuestra relación y mi esposa y yo nos preguntábamos a que debemos tal honor.

Candy, Anthony se que nuestra relación no ha sido la mejor, se que he sido muy tonta y muy niña y vengo a ofrecerles a ambos una disculpa, sobre todo a ti Candy por todo el daño que te he hecho y para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia después de todo es mi sobrino.

La pareja de esposos estaba anonadad no creía semejante cosa ¿era en realidad Eliza quien hablaba de esa manera? Al ver la indecisión de su esposa, Anthony tomo la iniciativa…

Prima, veo que vienes con las mejores intenciones y celebro que hayas reflexionado y como prueba del pendón tanto mío cómo de mi esposa, te dejáremos ver al pequeño ¿No es así Candy?

Por supuesto que si Anthony…

El trío subió las escaleras para llevar a la "Tía Eliza" ante el hijo de Candy y Anthony… recibió muchos regalos cosa que los sorprendió bastante porque Eliza no era muy desprendida que digamos… llego un momento en que se quedó a solas con Candy quien extrañamente sentía escalofríos…

Candy quiero disculparme contigo por todo lo mal que me porte creo que fue una actitud bastante infantil ofrezco mis disculpas

Candy seguía extrañada no era posible que esas palabras fueran pronunciadas por la misma mujer que quería destruirle la vida… pero vamos todas las personas merecen una segunda oportunidad…

Eliza creo que tus disculpas son sinceras, las acepto siempre y cuando no volvamos a hablar de ello nunca más

Gracias ahora… ¿puedo cargar al pequeño?

Claro…

Eliza se acerco a la cuna donde dormía el heredero de los Brower… dormía placidamente como un ángel…

Candy… tu hijo es una belleza

Muchas gracias ¿Qué te puedo decir yo?

Es cierto.

Candy veía cosas extrañas en los ojos de Eliza… no era como normalmente era su mirada, altiva, prepotente… se le veía llena de misterio como si no fuera ella misma…

La visita se prolongo hasta poco mas de medio día… y la rubia sentía que aún le daban escalofríos… esa mujer no era Eliza tenía unos ojos llenos de misterio que hasta miedo le daban…

Eliza se fue de la casa de los Brower y Anthony pudo ver la intranquilidad de su esposa…

¿Qué sucede cariño?

Anthony… si yo te dijera que esa mujer no era Eliza ¿Qué me dirías?

¿Qué cosas dices?

Lo que escuchaste… sentí escalofríos al verla…

Si bien es cierto cariño que Eliza puede dar miedo no es para que te de escalofríos…

Por favor créeme…

Y desde entonces mi esposa no volvió a ser la misma, estaba demasiado nerviosa y durante las noches no podía dormir… aunado a que desde entonces escuchábamos aullar un lobo si bien es cierto nuestra propiedad estaba bastante alejada de la ciudad y de vez en vez se escuchaba los aullidos de los lobos, esta vez se escuchaba demasiado cercano… yo la escuchaba llorar por la noches y yo empezaba a preocuparme… un día en el desayuno me decidí a cuestionarla por eses asunto…

Amor… ¿Por qué has estado tan intranquila? ¿acaso te dan miedo los lobos?

Anthony ya te he dicho…

El lobo que últimamente aúlla…

¿Qué hay con eso?

No es un lobo común…

¿Qué dices?

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que es un licántropo?

¿Qué estas diciendo?

Anthony… ese lobo que aúlla es Eliza…

No puede ser eso… Ella no puede ser un licántropo…

Querido ¿Por qué no me crees?

Es que lo dices parece mas bien de un cuento de hadas que de algo que tenga verdadero sustento…

Anthony... cuando vino hace poco… ¿no notaste el cambio en sus ojos?

Pues la verdad yo no le note nada raro ni extraordinario…

Fue entonces que mi esposa empezó a llorar desconsoladamente… pidiéndome en medio de sollozos que comprara una pistola que tuviera balas de plata que según ella es la única manera de matar a un hombre lobo, bueno en este caso mujer lobo… temía mas que nada por nuestro pequeño y yo no quise hacer caso… entonces así pasaron varias semanas y esas semanas hicieron dos meses hasta que llego el terrible día…

Para variar era una noche de octubre con una hermosa luna llena resplandeciente era la luna llena mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás… de lo mal que estaba mi esposa que pensé en llevarla con alguien que pudiese ayudarla con esa ansiedad… puro pensar y pensar sin llegar a actuar jamas… pero retomando mi relato… esa noche de octubre como usualmente lo hacíamos mi esposa y yo acostamos a nuestro hermoso bebe en su recamara pero mi dulce Candy insistió en quedarse con nuestro hijo un momento, yo estaba dudoso pero aun a pesar de ello accedía a hacerlo… creo yo que me quede dormido porque solo recuerdo los gritos de mi esposa…

¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro! ¡Alguien ayúdeme!

Recuerdo que salí corriendo aun un poco adormilado… fui directo a la habitación de mi pequeño hijo… nadie me preparo para lo que vi… ahí estaba Eliza pero no precisamente como Eliza… supe que era ella porque el animal traía en sus orejas una cinta que a ultimas fechas mi prima llevaba consigo… como mi esposa lo había dicho era una mujer lobo y esa mujer no era otra que mi prima… pero para lo que no estaba preparado era para lo que vi mi esposa estaba en el piso con una gran mordida en el cuello pero aferrada a nuestro hijo… que dormía como lo que era un ángel… al verme Eliza o la mujer lobo se alejaron de mi vista como si me hubiese reconocido me acerque a mi esposa… a pesar de la mordida no sangraba mucho y eso me dio esperanzas… esperanza inútil… mi esposa yacía ahí… muerta… la mordida fue letal… realmente lo que ocurrió después no lo tengo lo bastante claro en mi memoria solo recuerdo que Archie, Annie, mi tío William estaban a mi alrededor mientras estaba yo recostado… y me dijeron que ella había muerto… ¡Muerta! La palabra resonaba en mi mente… muerta por un lobo o más bien por una mujer lobo…

Después del funeral ya nada fue igual para mi… vivir en esa mansión con mi pequeño y Dorothy ni siquiera mi pequeño era suficiente motivación para vivir y ahora véanme aquí… todo está en sombras…no se qué es lo que ha pasado ni en donde estoy solo escuchó una voz que me dice ¡Mío al final mío!... entonces es cuando veo a Eliza… en su forma humana y ahora que decido voltear… ¡Soy yo mismo!... todo fue una ilusión… a quien mordió el lobo fue a mi… el lobo no era Eliza… era su malvado hermano Neal… Eliza es…. Una bruja que obtenido mi alma para siempre…. Pero…. ¿no entiendo? Si Candy está muerta… ¿Qué está pasando aquí?...

Entonces de repente…. Ve al lobo aquel que mordió a Candy reflejado en un espejo… era el propio Anthony…

La he matado…

No, Anthony…

¿Eliza?

Has pagado el precio de estar a mi lado…

Ella en el mundo de los vivos vivirá los años que destinados le están y tu a mi lado en este mundo estaras…

FIN

CHICAS…..DENLE EL FINAL QUE DESEEEN…


End file.
